Pearl Krabs
Pearl Krabs (Lori Alan) is the sister of Eugene H. Krabs from the Nickelodeon show SpongeBob SquarePants. She is part of the Krabs family. She steals the Disney Channel Original Movie themed songs - High School Musical related songs When There Was Me and You and Bet on It. She turned 16 in the episode Whale of a Birthday. She was a female Wipeout Canada contestant on Wipeout Canada, Episode Seven and Season 1, Episode Twelve who hates Allen Ford. She was saying that both Single Cell Anniversary and Fear of a Krabby Patty are called themed SpongeBob episodes. She is one of the characters from the Krabs family, besides Eugene H. Krabs, Pearl Krabs and Betsy Krabs. Pearl Krabs is one of the main characters in SpongeBob SquarePants. Although she is a whale and her father is a crab, it is not clear whether she was adopted, or if her mother is a whale, although the trivia book implies that she had a mother who was a whale. Pearl acts like a typical teenage girl, and has a dream to become a Cheerleader or an actress, but is denied because of her weight. She is very spoiled by her father, Mr. Krabs, which makes him upset. Pearl turned 16 years old in "Whale of a Birthday". Appearance Pearl is a whale with blonde hair in a constant ponytail (ponytail only in Wipeout Canada), big blue eyes and a large, rectangular head and a small head (Eastern Ontario). She commonly wears a pink shirt with a dark pink letter P, which stands for Pearl and Pembroke (other episodes of Wipeout Canada), not Pembroke (Chocolate Thunder only) but she has a cell phone given, as well as a dark pink skirt and two white boots. The episodes "The Chaperone" and "Whale of a Birthday" feature her with a light pink dress and a tiara on. When in this outfit, the hair holder that keeps her hair in a ponytail changes color from dark pink to light pink until . She almost always has on reddish-pink lipstick are her lips. She is played by Lori Alan. Pearl Krabs is "Mr Eugene Krabs'" daughter and a sixteen year old whale as in Whale of a Birthday and a minor character in All Star Brawl. She is played by Lori Alan. She first appeared in Squeaky Boots, which is an episode of SpongeBob from the first season. In Wipeout Canada, she is from Renfrew County and she lives in Pembroke, Ontario for the first season (all four Pembroke, Ontario contestants include: Nicky Sapera, Allen Ford, Kelsi Nielsen and Evan Cundal) and then she moved to Renfrew, Ontario for the second season (which is renewed currently now). She works in Petawawa but Kelsi Nielsen (Olesya Rulin) also works there. Her prom date partner is Ron Langton for every series but in ASBB. In the Video Games *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month'' - Mr. Krabs mentions Pearl in the Barg'n-Mart. *''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Yellow Avenger'' - Pearl appears during SpongeBob's adventure to stop the villains. *''Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition'' - Pearl appears when saved from DoodleBob's goons, and she also hangs out at the HUB after saving her. Personality Pearl's personality is a spoiled teenage girl. She often borrows Mr. Krabs' money and doesn't want to get embarrassed by him. In earlier episodes Pearl was getting to like SpongeBob, however, in "The Slumber Party she dislike SpongeBob and in Tunnel of Glove. She tries to act coral (cool) ''to everyone. She loves her father, but gets frustrated with him. Pearl tends to cry a lot if she doesn't get her way or if Mr. Krabs does something she doesn't like. Antagonistic Side Since Pearl is a spoiled teenage girl, she cries and angered quickly to every episode she's on. *In "Bossy Boots", she spends Mr. Krabs' money for the new restaurant called The Kuddly Krab and forces SpongeBob to wear an embarrassing mascot that some Bikini Bottomites teased him about. *In "The Slumber Party", she kicks her father for her slumber party, bullies Girly Teen Girl without knowing that the hair was sticked to her, she cruelly hurts Spongebob and telling her friends he's not hurt but he really hurting and shutting the door leaving him and finally, she tells her father to give her the money he got then having a party at Goo Lagoon . She bans her father and SpongeBob for life which is a punishment. *In "Tunnel of Glove", she was angry at SpongeBob and she thought that SpongeBob is 'boring' and decides to get out of the boat, then it was her fault that the machine was broken then in the end, she teasingly pictures her friends with SpongeBob as an another punishment for her friends teasing Pearl that SpongeBob is her boyfriend. *In "Selling Out", she kicks her father and tells him to get a job, friends and a hobby. *In "Whale of a Birthday", she yells at Mr. Krabs for forgetting her birthday and she also yells at him that if he did not give her a perfect party, 'her high school reputation will collapse' and she will not go to collage and she will never leave home', then gives Mr. Krabs a very, very long list for her party then it ends disaster then cries out of the restaurant, some people was pushed. *In "All-Star Brawl (Beauties)", Pearl and Allen has to go with Gabriella when she quits. *In "Hooky", Pearl and her friends laughs at SpongeBob when he was nude in public. *In "Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle", she yields at Mr. Krabs to go to the mall. *In "Sleepy Time", she blamed SpongeBob for 'ruining' her dream but there is nothing wrong with the disaster in her dream. *In ''Drive Thru, Pearl and her new friends harshfully pranked poor Squidward by yelling at a microphone and cause a severe damage to his ear. *In Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation, Pearl maxed out Mr. Krabs credit card and made him cry. Relationships Pearl has had relationships in the past. She reveals she had a boyfriend named Octavious Rex, but he dumped her. Since then, It has not been stated that she has had any other relationships with boys, but in "The Slumber Party", Pearl may have said things about liking and dating. Father Although her father is shown to care a decent amount for her in earlier episodes, most notably in "Bossy Boots" and "Culture Shock", Pearl's development into a stereotypical bratty teenage girl and Mr. Krabs development into an extremely greedy, selfish and cheap old miser have brought their relationship to negative terms, the first examples of which occur in season three but most evidently from seasons four onward. Krabs is shown to be extremely neglectful of his daughter, refusing to spend any money or effort on even such important occasions as her sixteenth birthday, which greatly hurts her social image with her peers. In "The Slumber Party", he goes to great lengths to prevent her from having a slumber party alone with her friends entirely out of concern that they will damage his material possessions. However Pearl is as wasteful with money as her father is miserly with it. While Mr. Krabs should have spent more on her birthday, Pearl's list of demands for her birthday was more than any sane person would comply with, and when Pearl received a pair of boots for her previous birthday her sobbing increased when Mr. Krabs said he got them for a bargain. In "All-Star Brawl (Beauties)", she goes to Pembroke, Ontario and find Troy and Gabriella with an iPod. But when Tasha gets called, the mad scientist appears. SpongeBob SquarePants When Pearl first met SpongeBob, she began to like him. He helped Pearl come up with new ideas for remodeling the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob also agreed with Pearl about Squidward being "a stick in the sand". Pearl's friendship with SpongeBob grew even more when he helped to "fake" fire her. But in the episode "The Chaperone", when Mr. Krabs suggested SpongeBob as a date to the prom, she screamed at that choice, but was forced to make it. During the prom, SpongeBob wrecked the party and made Pearl cry, realizing that he failed, SpongeBob began to cry too. Then Pearl made it up to SpongeBob by dancing with him, during which, she looked like she was having fun, but was thrown out afterwards. When they got back to her house, she told SpongeBob that she knew it would be a total disaster, then kissed him. Later, in "The Slumber Party", Pearl showed strong dislike of SpongeBob, since he was sent to spy on them by her dad. When SpongeBob asked for one good reason why he shouldn't be in the party, Pearl told him that he was just like her dad, "A no-good-dried-up-old-fuddy-duddy". She also had a great dislike for him in "Tunnel of Glove", where she continuously denied heatedly that SpongeBob was her boyfriend to her friends. It was also shown in this episode that she thought of SpongeBob as very annoying and boring, even as a paranoid coward. But in "Barnacle Face" she seem to like him a little more because he help her get rid of the barnacle on her face. Squidward Tentacles In the episode "The Chaperone", Pearl cries at the suggestion of going to the prom with Squidward. Pearl refers to Squidward as "Uncle Squidy" in Bossy Boots, which could mean that Squidward is close with the Krabs family giving Pearl a familiarity with Squidward. Right after though Pearl refers to Tentacles as a "stick in the sand", which could ultimately mean Though Squidward and the Krabs may be very friendly with each other, Pearl still recognizes Squidward is grouchy! Sharpay She was mentioned after replacing Abigail Santos in hula dancing. Friends from Bikini Bottom High When Pearl's friends first appeared in "The Chaperone", they seemed to not want to taunt her about SpongeBob being her date, but in "Whale of a Birthday", they made fun of her about her dad throwing her cheap parties with nothing to do other than sharing one balloon. Daisy Daisy and Pearl were not chosen to be on All Star Brawl's Choir after Allen Ford and Evan Cundal of Pembroke on Wipeout Canada 2. In the song Fabulous from High School Musical 2, Pearl dances without a ponytail. Appearances * "Squeaky Boots" (debut) * "Culture Shock" * "The Chaperone" * "Scaredy Pants * "Sleepy Time" * "Texas" (cameo) * "Hooky" * "Bossy Boots" * "Bubble Buddy" * "Band Geeks" * "The Algae's Always Greener" * "As Seen on TV" * "Party Pooper Pants" * "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" (cameo) * "Mid-Life Crustacean" * "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" (cameo) * "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" * "Selling Out" * "Dunces and Dragons" * "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" * "SquidBob TentaclePants" (cameo) * "Whale of a Birthday" * "Best Frenemies" * "Le Big Switch" (voice heard only) * "The Slumber Party" * "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One" (cameo) * "Grandpappy the Pirate" * "Truth or Square" * "Tentacle-Vision" * "Growth Spout" * "One Coarse Meal" * "Welcome To The Bikini Bottom Triangle" * "The Abrasive Side" (voice only) * "Tunnel of Glove" * "Drive Thru" * "Barnacle Face" * "A SquarePants Family Vacation" * "Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation" * "Bubble Troubles" * "All-Star Brawl (Beauties)" * "High School Musical 2" * "High School Musical 3: Senior Year" Song Appearances HSM1 *"Start of Something New" (Gabriella, Troy, Squilliam) *"Stick to the Status Quo" (Martha, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Jocks, Brainiacs, Dudettes/Dudes, Allen, ASBB characters, Gabriella, Taylor) *"We're All In This Together" (ASBB Characters) HSM2 *"What Time Is It?" (HSM2 Cast) *"Work This Out" (HSM2 Cast, expect Ryan, Sharpettes, Abigail and Sharpay) *"You are the Music in Me" (another song expect Ryan and Sharpay) *"Gotta Go My Own Way" (Troy, Allen, Gabriella, Squilliam) *"Everyday" (HSM2 cast) *"All for One" (HSM2 Cast) HSM3: Senior Year *"I Want It All" (ASBB characters) *"A Night To Remember" (ASBB characters) *"Just Wanna Be With You" (ASBB characters) *"Walk Away" (Allen, Gabriella, Squilliam) *"Senior Year Spring Medley" (Just Wanna Be With You (Reprise), A Night To Remember (Reprise)) *"We're All In This Together (Reprise)" (HSM3 Cast) *"High School Musical" (ASBB Cast) Wipeout Canada *"Elementary School Musical" (all Pembroke contestants) *"Mocha Gennis" (Allen, Troy, Sharpay) *"Read This Out" (All contestants of Ontario but Donna) *"Gotta Go My Own Way (Reprise)" *"A Life Without Guns is Not a Life for Me" *"A Life Without Socks is Not a Life for Me" Quotes *"DADDY YOU'RE ACTING CRAZY!!! *"Dad you're embarrassing me!" *"DADDY!" *"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDEEEEYYYYY!!!!" *"Whee! Oh, you shouldn't have...yay...you shouldn't have...I mean, Dad, you really shouldn't have!" *"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" *"That's totally coral!" *"SPONGEBOB!" *"You are the cheapest crab alive!" *"Dad was too cheap to buy real pizza." *"Like, that nose job is so coral!" *"I'm gonna be a movie star!" *"One dollar? You hate me!" *"Okay, Daddy, I've decided I'm gonna run away! Run away and find a new daddy!" *"You did bring Boys Who Cry, right?" *"Stop It, Dad! You're Embarrassing Me!" *"Daddy! I'm borrowing your wallet!" *"It means, I, NEED, FOOOD!" *"SpongeBob! Why are you talking to me?! *"No Bucky Bucks" Gallery 170px-Pearl Krabs.svg.png|Pearl as in all of the games 13_79J2j.jpg pearl-colorpicture.jpg 275_G_1284312789263.jpg Pearl_(Mr._Plankton)_small.png|Pearl as in Pearl Plankton char_15006.jpg img-thing.jpg 4400733_1715_625x1000.jpg Princesspearl.JPG|Princess Pearl 180px-Glitter-Gloss.jpg 200px-Glitter-Gloss.jpg 51Q75WJHYHL.jpg 553px-02-27-10_1810.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-02-25-12h53m35s32.jpg 613px-Pearl.jpg Grubby_Grouper.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-02-25-12h52m21s53.jpg Tn_6n8fybianj1.jpg Spongebob-164-barnacle-face-the-zit-doesnt-quit-clip.jpg|Pearl as in Barnacle Face Sechzehn.jpg Interior.jpg Kuddly_Krab.jpg|The Kuddly Krab Super Smash Bros. Bowl Pearl Krabs is a power whale character in the roster of the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series). She was one of the SpongeBob themed characters who was chosen, her alternate costume was called Princess Pearl, which is from the SpongeBob SquarePants special Dunces and Dragons. She did not appear in Super Smash Bros. Bowl 1, Super Smash Bros. Bowl 2 and Super Smash Bros. Bowl 3. She was a loser since All That Glitters. She was saying that a whale like Pearl Krabs should never do some health work until Season 7 of SpongeBob SquarePants' Growth Spout. She was lost to Chocolate Milk and Gabriella Montez. She competes on Wipeout Canada as the "Hit Whale With A Ring", which is a parody to the hit man Allen Ford. SpongeBob SquarePants Pearl Krabs was a female character who was a whale, but she was played by Lori Alan. She was on Wipeout Canada and she is absent for one episode in the TvTropolis Wipeout Canada series (episode five). She was known as the Hit Whale (because when she was beating Kelsi Nielsen and Polene Puff in the seventh episode of Wipeout Canada, she was saying that she does not need a Growth Spout but when Sharpay Evans and Ryan Evans get their vacation), she was trying to trick that Mr. Eugene Krabs. She was not a character on Wipeout Canada during the sixth and fifth episode where she made cameos. She was mentioned in the New Leaf and the Old Leaf, because she did not appear in all of the SpongeBob SquarePants episodes in Season five, which is aired in 2007. Romantic Pairings *Patarl *Pearl Krabs *Pearlpay *Pearelsi Trivia/Goofs *Pearl Krabs is on a vacation with Mr. Eugene Krabs as in Squeaky Boots and Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation. *Her first appearance was in Squeaky Boots, which is an SpongeBob SquarePants episode from the first season. *Pearl Krabs had a week off in Wipeout Canada, Episode Three due to Martin Alvaro. *On the sweeper, she placed fourth. *She did not appear with Mr. Krabs in Tunnel of Glove. *She was arm wrestling in the Old Leaf. *When Pearl says "YOU BET ON IT", Allen Ford says no! *Krabs on Wipeout Canada is here. *Pearl Krabs and all other characters from High School Musical's dirty number on mostly all of Wipeout Canada and Wipeout USA is 13,930, which is the population of Pembroke, Ontario. Category:Contestants Krabs,Pearl Krabs, Pearl Krabs, Pearl Category:Whales Krabs, Pearl Krabs, Pearl Category:High School Musical characters Category:Minor characters Category:Major characters Category:High School Musical series Category:East High Category:Characters who get married to Pearl Krabs Category:Characters who perform Wipeout Canada Movie Category:Characters that perform High School Musical Category:Characters who gets solos Category:Characters that get dancing Category:Wipeout Canada contestants Category:Wipeout characters Category:Wipeout Canada Category:TVTropolis characters Category:Wipeout Canada characters Category:Wipeo Category:ASBB Category:Contestants from Renfrew Category:Renfrew, Ontario Category:Contestants Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Unlockables Category:Renfrew County Category:Ontario Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Mary-Sues Category:NDPs Category:Eastern Ontario